From Bad to Good
by SammyLove01
Summary: Read inside for summary and warning!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I hope you all like this story! I have made it so that the events of DH happened during sixth year so they will be going back to Hogwarts also there may be a few people alive that died. I've either done that on purpose or it was because I forgot they died.

**Warning; **This story will be dark at times and may have some things that could offensive to some. It includes rape and abuse so do not read if you don't like it don't waste your time reading it just to not like it and then start bashing me.

**Summary;** Hermione's family has never been perfect and on the night of her 17th birthday when all that changes. Now it's time to fight for her life, get to know the family she was taken from, and maybe fall for someone she never thought she would.

**Prologue:**

_The woman clutched the baby tightly in her arms as she walked swiftly from the hospital so no one would notice her. The baby girl gave a small wail of protest but the woman used a silencing charm on her. She knew it wasn't right what she was doing but the family deserved it for everything that they had ever done to her and her husband. They had been thrown out like trash into the cold, well no more. It was her turn to feel smug, to have power, to be feared even if they would never know what they had done to her.  
The child in her arms fussed making the woman look down at her. She really didn't want this child but taking her would cause great pain to the people that had hurt her and not only would the the new loving parents find that they were powerless to protect their little girl from the pain that she would suffer.  
Back in the maternity ward a small baby-boy cried loudly as did his mother. "Where is she? Where is my baby girl?"_

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione Granger stare out the window of her small bedroom as she waited for midnight to come. Ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two,...one I'm officially seventeen. she thought as she moved to lay down. Today she would be leaving her childhood home, she couldn't take living in that house anymore with people that didn't love her and treated her worse then some would treat an animal. She sighed. It was just a matter of getting out of the house that would be hard.  
She rubbed her chest lightly as she felt an ache fill her. Every year she would feel this missing piece to her, it use to be more noticeable like when she was younger but as time went on she found that she could only it on her birthdays and sometimes on other occasions. When she went to Hogwarts the ach was less but still there and she didn't know what it could be. After awhile she forgot about it.  
When morning came she climbed out of bed having not slept at all the night before and moved to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She jumped into the shower and began washing herself carefully avoiding the bruises that covered her body. She sighed sadly, at least she'd be able to hid them easily this time. As she was getting out of the shower she gasped.  
"Oh my God..." she whispered. Her hair which was usually a hug brown rats nest now looked like the color of honey with blond highlights that hung down her back in elegant waves. Her normally pale skin had gained a beautiful tan color to it that made her look as though she had spent the majority of her time out in the sun and her eyes...her eyes were no longer the muddy brown that had always annoyed her were now the most beautiful shade of amber she had ever seen. When she looked closer she saw that her facial features were the same as they had been but they were more...defined and prominent. She looked...beautiful. On her neck she noticed something. Upon closer inspection she found that it was a birthmark in the shape of a butterfly perched on a branch. Quickly she wrapped her towel around herself and rushed to her room where she proceeded to throw her clothes on and run down the stairs. Hopefully she could get some answers.  
The second she entered the kitchen she found her parents sitting at the table waiting for her. They both had smirks on their faces when they saw her shocked face and they only grew wider when they saw her confusion. "W-what is going on?" she asked.  
Harold Granger smiled at her. "I think it should be obvious. Aren't you suppose to be smart?" he sneered.  
Jessica gave her the same sneer as her husband. "You are not our real daughter. We have no child."  
Hermione stared at them. "What did you two do?"  
"I think it should be obvious darlin." Jessica said. "We kidnapped you from St. Mungo's when you were born."  
"Why?" Hermione asked as she felt tears in her eyes.  
Harold shrugged and got up to refill his coffee. "To make that good for nothing family of yours feel pain like we did because of them. And when they find out that you've been right under your noses all along then it will cause them even more pain." He walked over to her after placing his drink down and forced her down into the chair.  
Hermione looked at the two of them fearfully she reached for her wand which was in her pocket.  
"_Accio wand_." Harold held his hand out and caught the wand that flew into his hand. "Don't even think about it Hermione. We're going to have a bit of fun." He pointed his wand at her again and rope wrapped around her wrists binding them behind her back.  
"Please if you don't want me just let me. Let me go back to my real family you've done enough to me and to them all ready." Hermione cried as tears spilled over her cheeks.  
"Oh we'll let them have you back alright." Jessica said as she stood from her chair. "Just not yet. Now I'm going to get started on that letter. Have fun Honey." She kissed her husband on the cheek then left the room.  
"_Crucio!_"

A brown barn owl flew in the window where a small family of three sat along with another small family who were their closest friends. The son sat on the couch opening presents.  
The woman with amber colored eyes got up and took the letter from the owl and watched it fly off. Quickly opening it she began to read the letter while the men talked together.  
Suddenly a shrill scream filled the room that had the woman's husband rushing to her side. The woman turned to her husband and threw her arms around him as she sobbed. "They have her! She's alive." she kept saying. The other man in the room picked up the letter and gasped.  
_We have your daughter. Leave us a million gallons in Hogsmead at the Shrieking Shack place the money into the fireplace at eleven o'clock tonight and we'll give her to you. If you attempt to contact the Ministry or find us she will die._  
At the bottom was a drop of blood and a picture of a scared young girl with honey colored hair bound to a chair tears streaming down her face.

Hermione's head dangled forward as blood dripped down her cheeks. "Please no more." she sobbed as Harold circled her.  
"But I'm having so much fun." Harold said. He walked behind her and pulled her up out of the chair, keeping her arms bound as he did so. He dragged her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Hermione couldn't move on her own from all the pain she and thus had no choice but to be dragged up the stairs. She cried silently as he pulled her into her bedroom and threw her on the bed. She knew what what was coming and she knew that this time would be worse.  
Harold's weight came down on top of her as he tore the close off of her body and threw them to the ground. Soon enough she lay there in the bed completely naked. "W-why?" she whispered as he pulled out a knife.  
"We told you before. Your family hurt us and so we shall hurt their precious to get back at them. Now hold still and maybe this will hurt less." He placed the knife against her stomach.  
Hermione screamed. He screams seemed to only make him more excited. He kept cutting into her in different places, some were deep some were shallow. After awhile she had stopped screaming as there was just nothing left for her to scream. All she could do was lay there and whimper in pain as she cried. This has to be the worst they've ever done to me…..she thought as she stared out the window. She felt him shift and closed her eyes as she waited for what she knew was to come.  
He was on top of her now.  
His clothes were gone.  
His breath was on her face.  
His nails dug into her skin.  
He shoved himself into her. She cried harder as he started to move. Faster. Harder. It hurt so much and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. "Open your eyes." he snarled as he moved. She shook her head. The knife was there again, at her throat this time. "I said open your eyes."  
Slowly she opened them and found herself looking up into the face of the man that had pretended to be her father for years. He started moving faster and harder into her and she couldn't help but scream as she felt him tearing into her. At some point he'd started moving faster and grunting louder and louder as he finished up with her.  
Harold pulled out of he and began dressing as he laughed at the girl that lay on the bed. "Goodbye Hermione." He leaned down one more time and licked her cheek tasting her blood and tears.  
Then he was gone and she was alone.  
A few seconds later Hermione had passed out.

Jessica apparated into the Shrieking Shack. Smirking she went to the fireplace where she found the bag containing the money sitting there just as she had specified. A quick scan with her wand showed no curses, charm, or hex's were placed on the bag and thus was safe. Another wave had the bag shrinking down and she quickly placed that in her pocket. Then she apparated out again.  
She landed back in the living room of the muggle house she and Harold had been staying in. The screams were still coming from the girl, but this time from upstairs. She rolled her eyes. He really can't help himself can he? she thought as she took a seat on the couch to wright the last letter.  
Once she had it written she waited on the couch for another fifteen minutes she waited while the screaming continued. Finally the heavy footsteps of her husband made his way down the steps and he smiled at her. "Ready Darling?" she asked.  
Harold nodded. "Did you get the money?"  
She patted her pocket. "Right here."  
He smiled at her as she gave the owl the letter then he took her arm in his and together they apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter everyone! Please tell me what you all think!

**Chapter 2:**

The owl flew through the window and landed on the desk. The man with honey colored hair quickly grabbed the letter from the bird and ripped it open.

_You made a good decision Anthony. You can have your precious daughter back. At exactly midnight this port-key will take you to the house she is being kept at._

That was all it said. Also in the envelope was a keychain with a muggle house key on it. "Lucius!" he shouted.

The blond wizard came into his friends study to see him clutching a letter in his hand. "What is it?"

"They've sent a port-key to take me to her. I can't go alone." Anthony said.

"And you won't." Lucius looked over at the clock. "Narcissa is with Annabelle right now I'll go get the boys and the four of us will go." He placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll bring Violetta back."

Anthony nodded his head and then Lucius was gone. He stood there for some time watching the clock on the wall tick as the hands crept closer and closer to midnight. One minute before the hands struck twelve Lucius, his son Draco, and Blaise came into the room. "One minute." he said. Each man took hold of the key and a second later they were off.

They landed in front of a muggle home in a muggle neighborhood. No one had seen them appear and so they moved forward. Anthony grasped the handle, placed the key in the lock, and pushed the door open. As each person entered the house they could all feel the darkness that blanket the home.

"Blaise and I will search the up stairs." Draco said as he gripped his friends arm to keep him from charging through the house. Anthony nodded and the two started on their way up the steps.

Blaise had always known he had a twin sister and that she'd been kidnapped from the hospital. His parents had wanted him to know everything and there really wasn't anything that they could really tell him when he came to them saying that he felt like something was missing from himself. In the wizarding world twins shared a very close bond that allowed them to always know about the other, even if they never met. Blaise had always felt the connection to his missing sister and he'd always known that she was alive. His parents had always hoped that what he felt was true but there wasn't really much that could be done to find the missing Zabini.

As the two climbed the steps Blaise noticed something on the steps as they went. "Draco...please tell me that's not what I think it is." he said as he pointed to the red stains.

Draco looked down at them and gulped. "I don't think I can."

The darked haired italian closed his eyes gulped. His feet pounded against the floor as he took off up the stairs with Draco following behind them. He followed the trail of blood all the way down to a hallway to the last door. When he tried the door he found it locked and so he slammed his shoulder into it, completely forgetting about his wand, breaking the door open. The sight before him nearly had him throwing up.

There on the bed lay the girl that had been missing for seventeen years. She was naked and covered from head to toe in blood, wealts, and horrable gashes that looked like they needed stitches, he even thought that he could see a bone sticking out through her skin. "Draco go get _Papa_ and send him up here and get a healer." Draco nodded and ran to do as he said while Blaise went to his sister's side. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The girl on the bed jerked away from him and let out a strangle yelp. "No, no, no more please no more." she sobbed as she curled into herself.

"Shh. It's ok we're not here to hurt you." he said as he sat on the bed next to her. It was then that he noticed that her hands were tied behind her back. With a light flick of his wand the bonds came undone. "Do you know who I am?"

The girl trembled on the bed but slowly peeked open her eyes to look up at him. "A-are you my brother?" she whispered.

Blaise smiled and nodded at her. "Yes I'm your twin brother, Blaise, It's going to be ok Violetta we're going to bring you home and get you all better ok?"

"Violetta?" she asked quietly.

Blaise nodded. "Yes that's your birth name. What name where you going by before?"

Voletta let out pained groan as she shifted on the bed slightly. "H-hermione G-granger." she said, her eyes then fluttered shut again.

"Blaise!" Anthony rushed into the room and gasped at the sight of his daughter on the bed. "Oh Merlin."

"Draco went to get a healer I'm afraid to move her." Blaise said quietly as he moved out of the way so that his father could be near her. "She said that her name before she found out who she is was Hermione Granger. I can't believe that she's been under our noses this whole time and we didn't even know it."

"Granger?" Lucius asked with wide eyes.

"Yes why?" Blaise asked as he pulled a blanket in one of the closets and pulled it out so he could cover his sister.

"Remember when Draco and I told you about the Muggleborn that had been tortured in the manor?" he asked quietly as he stared at the girl on the bed.

"No." Anthony whispered. Slowly he pulled his daughters arm from the blanket and stared at the horrible, jagged scar on her that read _Mudblood_.

"I'm so sorry Anthony." Lucius said. While the Malfoy's had been followers of the Dark Lord they had never been true to him. None of them had believed that Muggle-borns were dirty or less than Purebloods. The only reason that they had even joined him was because Lucius' father had forced him to make The Unbreakable Vow to take the mark and once he had it he'd had no choice but to be loyal to keep his family safe.

"It wasn't your fault." Anthony whispered but Lucius could hear the anger in his friends voice. He knew what he said was true but that didn't stop the man from feeling anger at what his child had to go through. Was probably going through for years by the looks of all the scars on the girls body.

"I got the Healer." Draco said as he walked in with a middle-aged man. The man took one look at Violetta before shoving everyone out of the room. Except for Blaise who refused to leave his sisters side eventually the Healer let Blaise stay as long as he stayed out of the way.

Lucius had filled Draco in on what thye had found out about Violetta and the youngest Malfoy had nearly passed out. He'd always liked the bushy haired Gryffindor simply for the fact that she had the brains to keep up with him and even surpass him class. He respected her beyond belief and he hated the fact that he had to treat her like dirt through most of their schooling. He hoped that she would give him the chance to apologize to her but if she didn't he wouldn't blame her one bit.

About two hours after the Healer has gone in there with Violetta he came out. "She's going to be ok." he said. Anthony let out a breath of relief and leaned back against the wall behind him. "I've given her some potions to help her heal however some of them had Dark Magic used and must heal the Muggle way. What I'm most worried about right now is the after affects of the Cruciatus Curse. It seems that she'd been subjected to it for hours today making it so that she will no most likely be feeling the aftershocks for the rest of her life. I gave her a potion that should help keep them to a minimum but..." he shrugged.

Anthony dropped his head in his hands and shook his head. "Any other lasting damage?" he asked.

"Not that I can tell. She'll be fine in time but like I said most of what was done to her will need to heal the Muggle way. She will be in pain for some time."

"What exactly is the extent of her injuries?" Draco asked.

"Broken ribs, which I was able to heal, some deep gashes all along her bod, the after affects of the Cruciatus Curse as I've already mentioned, multiple slash marks on her stomach that look to be from a knife, and..." the Healer trailed off.

"And what?" Lucius asked.

"It appears that she's been raped. It also appears that this abuse has been something that she's felt from the time she was of a young ag

Anthony let out a pained sound as he thought about the pain that his little girl had suffered through it such a young age. Finally he nodded to the Healer. "Thank you." he said in a strained voice. The Healer nodded and then took his leave. For awhile the elder Zabini was quiet as he stared at the door where his daughter lay. Finally he looked at the two Malfoy's. "Go back to the Manor and ask the house elves to prepare a room for her. Blaise and I will be along in little while." They nodded and with a crack apparated away. Anthony let out a breath and went into the room where his children were. "Blaise." The boy looked up from watching his sister. "We're taking her home. I'll pack up some of her stuff will you get some clothes on her?"

Blaise nodded as he stood from the bed. She found a pair of sweatpants and a large T-shirt which he carefully pulled on over his twins body, being mindful of injuries. When he had her dressed he began helping his father gather up the things that looked important to her. Pictures, some jewelry, and things like that. They placed them in an old bag that they found in her closet, shrinking things so that they would all fit, and then got ready to go. Blaise moved to his sisters side and carefully picked her up in his arms. "You're going to be ok." he whispered to her. The two male Zabini's looked down at the girl before they two apparated away.

* * *

Hermione found herself on a pure white platform. Looking around she found that it looked a lot like Kings Cross Station. "Hello?" she asked. "Is anyone there?" she turned in a circle trying to see if she could find anyone.

"Ah Ms. Zabini it's so good to see you again." Hermione turned and found Dumbledore standing behind her.

"Zabini?"

"It is your real name my dear. Voletta Annabelle Zabini." he said as he walked closer to her.

"You've know?" she asked. "All this time you've known."

"I have. I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. I must admit it was a more selfish reason. I needed you focused on helping Harry. Had I know of what the Grangers were doing to you then I never would have withheld that information."

"What's happening now? Am I dying?" she asked as the two started walking along the platform.

"No. You have to much to do for your life to end so soon. You will be returning to the life you should have always had. Now before I send you back I wish for you to know that not everyone on the side of the Dark Lord's wanted to be there. Keep your mind open to what you will find and everything else."

Hermione, no Violetta, nodded. "Alright I'll try." she said.

Dumbledore smiled at her that usual twinkle in his eye shining brightly as he looked at her. "That's all I can ask my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Violetta slowly pried her eyes open before clamping them shut again at the harsh light that came in to the room. She opened her eyes again, this time more prepared for the light, and found that she was not in her bedroom anymore. Suddenly everything from the day before came rushing back to her and she gasped as she looked around the for any signs of...of _them_ but then she also remembered that they had come for her. Her brother, who she knew from Hogwarts, and someone else. Her family, her real family, had come for her and most likely took her away from that house that had been nothing more than a torture chamber for seventeen years.

"Violetta?" a voice said from beside her. She turned her head to look and found a pair of amber eyes that reminded her of her own new ones staring back at her. When she opened her mouth to speak a pained groan was all that came out. "Don't try to talk right now. The healer said that you probably screamed your throat raw and it's going to bother you for awhile. Do you remember who I am?"

She nodded.

Blaise smiled at her and seemed to let out a relieved breath. "D-do you remember what happened?"

Again she nodded as tears filled her eyes. Her eyes shut to try and stop them but they came anyway and Blaise carefully pulled her into his arms and rocked her. "It's ok Violetta they can't hurt you anymore. I promise I won't let them near you little sister."

Violetta let out a watery laugh. "Little?" she asked hoarsely.

Blaise grinned. "That's right I was born five minutes before you. Therefore I'm older than you are." He then stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh again. Blaise helped her into s sitting position when he saw her shifting in the bed and looking rather uncomfortable. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I think I'm ok right now."

"Do you think you're up for a visit from two people who have really missed you and can't wait to see you."

Violetta looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding. Blaise gave her another smile before getting out of the bed and going to grab their parents. He wasn't gone long as he came back with two people that looked like older versions of the twins. The woman had tears in her eyes as she looked at Violetta. "Oh my baby." she said as she stepped forward but stopped herself from getting closer not very sure what she should do.

Violetta looked over at Blaise who smiled at her and nodded. Looking back at the woman she said quietly. "M-mama?"

Annabelle couldn't hold back any longer and hugged the girl tightly to her. "_Mia figlia_ we have missed you so." she pulled back so that she could look at the young woman. "I'm so happy that you finally home where you belong."

Violetta gave the smallest of smiles. "Home?" she whispered. She had never truly had a home other than Hogwarts or the Weasley home when she would visit. Now that she was with her true family she felt much different. Safer...warmer.

Annabelle nodded as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Yes home."

Anthoney smiled tearfully as he sat beside his wife and took his little girl carefully into his arms. "_Cara_ we've missed you so." he said. "We never stopped hoping that you were still alive."

The family spent the whole day in Violetta's room talking and just being a family. When meal times rolled around the house elves, who all worked there because they truly loved the family which made Violetta happy, brought them their food. Anthony and Annabelle were the parents that she had always wanted. They made sure that she was comfortable and not in any pain while the family stayed together. Blaise she found was an excellent brother. When the two elder Zabini's got to be a little too much for her he would step in. All in all Violetta felt….loved. She didn't know when the last time that she felt like that other than when she would stay with the Weasley's and Harry.

As the day turned into night Anthony and Annabelle went to bed leaving the two siblings together. "I should probably let you get some sleep _Sorellina_." he said.

"Wi-will you stay with me? I'm not sure I'll be able to go to sleep without seeing their faces." she whispered.

Blaise nodded. "Alright. Make room then." He climbed onto the bed next to her and got under the blankets next to her. "We'll find them _Sorellina_. I promise you."

Violetta nodded as a few tears leaked down her cheeks. "I just want it to be over."

* * *

It had been a week since Violetta had been brought to the Zabini Manson and she was finally able to move around. Granted she need help moving around but it was nice to get out of the room after being confined to bedrest. The two siblings had become very close in such a short time and had been caught having silent conversations with each other. Violetta and Annabelle had bonded as only mother and daughter could. Anthony and Violetta bonded over their love for books and learning. The amber eyed girl had found her favorite places to be, surprise, surprise, the library as well as the extravagant garden that she could see the vineyard from.

At the moment Violetta could be found out in the garden with her brother sitting by the pond talking and laughing as only brother and sister could when their parents joined them. "Hello children." Anthony said as he and Annabelle took a seat on the ground where their kids were. "How are you felling today _Cara_?"

"Better." Violetta said as she let her toes dangle in the water. "I'm still sore and need help getting around but I'm getting better." She smiled at her parents.

"That's good _Mia figlia_." Annabelle said though there was a trace of sadness in her eyes. She still couldn't help but feel guilty for not protecting her little girl from the people that had hurt her. "We do need to discuss something though."

"We know how much you want to go back to Hogwarts with your brother and see your friends so that means we need to make the announcement that you have been found." Anthony finished.

Violetta looked down at her hands which rested on top of the book she'd been reading recently. "What did you have in mind for an announcement?"

"We were thinking of doing an article in the paper so that the news gets out faster and then holding a small ball to introduce you into the world, when you're ready of course." Annabelle said.

"We'll get in contact with _The Prophet_ and have them send over their best writer." Anthony added.

"No not them! Their best writer is that wretched Skeeter woman and she hates me. She'll make up some outlandish story about us."

Blaise took his sisters hand in his own. "During fourth year she wrote those articles about Potter during the Tournament and basically called Violetta, well Hermione then, a slut."

"Well that just won't do!" Annabelle huffed. "She has always been a vile woman and I do not want her causing any problems for my child."

"Well I do know one paper we could ask." Violetta said. "My friend Luna Lovegood works at _The Quibbler_ in the summers. She write about mythical creatures as well as some news pieces. If we talk to her not only would we be getting a respectable article written about us but it would benefit Luna for when she finishes Hogwarts next year."

"Luna? Isn't she the blond Ravenclaw girl that's always talking about Nargles? Whatever they are." Blaise asked.

"Yes. She's a little odd but she's a great girl once you get past all that."

Anthony nodded. "Alright we'll contact the paper and set up a day with her soon."

"Before we do that could I invite my friends over? Just my three closest I don't want them to hear about this in the paper I'd rather it come from me?"

Annabelle smiled and hugged her daughter. "Of course _Cara_."


End file.
